Camels
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy and Cameron get it on while taking a camel ride in the desert. M for sex Cameron/Thirteen Cadley Camteen Thanks for reading : one-shot


A House M.D. Fan Fiction

Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron

Title: CAMELS

Rating: M for sex

Cameron yelped as the camel she was on stood up suddenly from its previous sitting position.

Remy chuckled and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist, "Relax… I'm right behind you…," the brunette whispered into her ear and gave her a squeeze.

"Yeah any more sudden movements like that we'd both be thrown off…" Cameron yelped again as the animal started moving; with the Egyptian guide pulling it along the warm desert sand.

Cameron held on tightly to the so-called "handle", she shifted nervously in her seat, afraid that she was going to fall off and into the desert sand hidden with scorpions. Cameron didn't realise that her movements were causing her body to press into Remy's front… in all the right places.

The brunette couldn't help but release a moan, "Ally…"

"What?" Cameron asked distractedly, her weight shifting back and forth and eyes roaming everywhere over the light brown sand.

The camel grunted suddenly, making the blonde yelp and jump backwards, applying more pressure.

"Ofugh…" Remy stifled a groan. "Stop… m-moving…" Remy released a breath and shut her eyes, "…please…"

Sensing the weird tone in the brunette's voice, Cameron turned around to face her girlfriend whose expression was that of intense pleasure; basically she looked incredibly aroused and turned on.

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "You're thinking about sex? Now? Really?!" She asked, incredulous before turning back around and grabbing the handle tightly as the camel stepped up a hill of sand.

Remy swept the blonde's hair away with her hand and brushed her lips lightly against the back of her neck, "Mmhmm…" She half moaned and half answered Cameron.

Cameron couldn't help but shiver at the contact. Her neck was the most sensitive area of her body and Remy knew that and loved to take advantage of her weak spot.

"Remy… we're on…" Cameron moaned as the brunette nipped her earlobe, "…a camel…" She breathed out heavily.

The brunette moved her right hand to Cameron's front and sneaked it slowly under her shirt to caress her, feeling the blonde's stomach muscles tense under her touch.

"How would you like to be fucked on a camel?" Remy asked seductively before chuckling softly into the ER head's ear, sending more shivers down her spine. Cameron's eyes fluttered close as the brunette's hand began travelling lower.

Just then the guide turned back around and asked them in a thick Egyptian accent, "How are you? Camel good?"

The blonde's eyes shot open, "Good good… really good… Thank you." She said immediately and almost guiltily, as if she and Remy were doing something illegal. Well having sex in public was indeed illegal in Egypt.

"Very good!" The guide turned back round and continued guiding the camel, oblivious to what was happening on top the animal.

Remy couldn't help but chuckle softly at the guide's ignorance. She buried her face in her girlfriend's neck and kissed her again before whispering, "…I want you… really badly…"

"You just had me on the plane a few hours ago…" Cameron said as she grinned, remembering the amazing sex she had with Remy in the bathroom of a plane at 40,000 feet.

"This is different… we're on a camel… six feet off the ground… whole new experience." Remy grinned into another kiss behind the blonde's ear.

The internist moved her right hand downwards and fiddled with Cameron's jeans button before opening it swiftly and undoing her zipper.

Remy smirked as Cameron hesitantly ran her fingers over Remy's hand, not knowing if she should guide her hand in or try to stop her from slipping into her underwear. The brunette wasn't going to let her have a choice though.

She placed a hard wet kiss on the blonde's sensitive spot, simultaneously letting her hand slip down Cameron's front. Allison bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly as her back arched backwards allowing her girlfriend easier entry; knees buckling from the brunette's palm running over and against her clit.

"Mm Remy…" Allison moaned and gasped with every motion the brunette's hand was making against her wet folds. At this point all fear of falling off the camel was forgotten.

Remy kissed and sucked lightly on the blonde's pulse point and shoved her hand further down, letting two of her fingers slip into Cameron's sex.

"Fuck Rem… God…" She groaned and breathed out heavily before noticing that her breathing was becoming more rapid.

Cameron brought her left hand up and behind her, grabbing hold of Remy's thick brown locks as she sucked on her neck harder and thrust in and out of her faster.

Remy opened one of her eyes to check to see if the guide was still oblivious to them. She grinned mischievously and bit down on the blonde's weak spot.

"Mmm Remy… God… Remy…." Cameron gasped loudly while the brunette thrust deeper and rubbed against her harder as she grinded her body into Remy's hand.

The blonde grabbed Remy's arm tightly, encouraging her to go faster as she was reaching her climax.

"I'm going to fuck and eat you on one of those rocks in the middle of the desert later…" The brunette whispered seductively and ran her tongue over and inside the blonde's ear canal.

That action sent shivers over every part of Cameron's body and pushed her over the edge. Remy felt her muscles tense around her fingers and slowed her thrusting and rubbing down as the blonde rode her orgasm out, moaning and groaning Remy's name as she did.

"You have fun?" The guide asked.

"God yes…" Cameron breathed out and sighed as she rested her head back on Remy's shoulder.

The guide looked at them weirdly for a split second before turning back round and muttering something under his breath.

Remy chuckled and wrapped her arms round the blonde's waist again, holding her tightly against her.

"This is going to be a very fun holiday…" The brunette said and grinned at Cameron.

"I agree…" Allison returned the grin and turned her head so that she could share a passionate kiss with her girlfriend.


End file.
